


Lullaby

by TVDramaQueen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Babies having babies, Colorado Avalanche, Halifax Mouseheads, High School, Junior Hockey, London Knights, M/M, Mpreg, Tampa Bay Lightning, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of when Jonathan Drouin and Nathan Mackinnon thought they were pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Tittle is from the song Lullaby by Nickelback. Enjoy!

It all started after they were named the Q champions.

Neither of them was even that drunk. Just a little tipsy from beers in Zach’s basement while his parents are upstairs in the living room rewatching the game highlights for the millionth time.  
Nathan drives them home even though he probably shouldn’t have. They pull up in front of his place and he notices his parent’s car isn’t around. Jo notes this, saying they must have gone to the store or something. They stumble inside and into Nathan’s room and lock the door.

A week and a half later there in bio taking notes when Jo throws up after seeing the picture of guts on the projector. He goes to the bathroom after, cleans himself up a little, and apologizes to the Janitor when he passes him in the hallway. After class he tells Nathan he must just be catching the flu. Nathan believes him because Jo’s still not the biggest guy and smaller guys get sick easier. Plus it’s not like he ever wears a jacket.

About another week later there watching the Leafs vs. Canadians game on Hockey Night in Canada in there sweats eating Pizza when it happens again. Jo at least makes it to the bathroom this time, vomits twice and then flops down on the couch and groans.   
“How is this even possible, aren’t flu’s only supposed to last like a week?”  
Nathan shrugs. He doesn’t get sick much so how would he know. They lounge around on the couch for the rest of the night. Jo rotating between lying stomach to stomach on top of Nate or on his side still on top of Nate. Nathan can tell he’s a little restless, figure it’s because he’s been vegging all week trying to get better from the flu.  
“Maybe I should take you to a doctor? Make sure your okay.” Nathan tells him, brushing his hand through his hair. “Maybe you’re getting food poisoned by the school cafeteria.”  
Jo snorts. “I’m sure that’s what’s happening.” He tells Nate sarcastically. 

Jo spends the night and falls asleep way earlier than normal. Nathan’s messing around on his phone. He’s texting Max Domi since he seems to always be up at this hour.  
N-How’s Bo?  
M-Pretty good, how’s Jo?  
N-Same. How do you tell if someone is dying of the flu?  
M-Weird question. Maybe food poisoning?  
N-Jo says no  
M-Hmmm...  
N-You’re not helping. Zach would help more then you.  
M-Doubtful. Is it just like vomiting? When Bo got pregnant the first time we thought it was just the flu   
N-The first time? How many kids are you hiding from me?  
M-Haha, seriously maybe Jo’s pregnant, condoms don’t always work  
Nathan thinks about it for a second. They haven’t really fooled around since that night after Zach’s. They did use protection he thinks. Nathan get’s off the bed and over to his waste bin and starts digging through it. Not a single condom or wrapper in sight.  
N-Shit what if I got Jo pregs!?  
M-Not my problem dude. Parenthood is a blessing when they sleep through the night. Got to go, peace.

Nathan’s pretty messed up after that. He barley slept all night. Tossed and turned so much that Jo stirred a few times. In the morning his mom makes them pancakes and Jo eats like 4. It starts making Nate think about it more and more. Jo’s going to miss the playoffs; they’re going to have a baby at 18 in the NHL let alone in high school. They’re going to need a crib and a car seat and a whole ton of other crap Nathan knows nothing about that.

“Are you okay?” Jo asks when Nathan’s loading the dish washer after.  
He nods. He doesn’t want to bring it up yet when he still hasn’t fully come to terms that he’s going to be a dad. He probably could do it. It’s not like he really does his homework in the first place so it won’t hurt anymore to have the kid around. He likes babies he’s just never really thought about having one at 17.  
The day the mem cup starts Jo plays. Nathan’s still shocked he hasn’t noticed that he’s pregnant yet.  
“You never know he might not be.” Max had said over the phone the night before, over crying in the background.  
“Is your kid okay? It sounds like he’s dying back there.”  
“That’s just what happens when teenagers without any sleep deal with a one year old.” Max said and then ended the call.  
After the game (which they win) they get into Nate’s van and before Jo can turn on the radio he spits it out.  
“Are you pregnant?”  
“What?” Jo says back to him, a little confused.  
“Well you had like the flu stuff but Domi told me Horvat was like that when they were pregnant and if you are it’s okay I’m not going to leave you or anything.”  
“Woah slow down Nate. I don’t actually know if I’m pregnant. I mean what you’re saying makes scenes but we should probably take one of those pee tests to be safe yeah?”  
Nate nods, lets out a long overdue breath and starts the van.  
“Want to go right now?”  
“Might as well. Now or never.” Jo replies.  
They go to the drug store by Jo’s billets house. It’s kind of awkward because Jo fucks off to go buy food while Nathan picks out a test. He grabs two different ones to be accurate.   
They go back to his place since Jo’s pretty sure his billets are home. Nate’s dad’s passed out on the couch so the try to be quiet as they walk to the bathroom. Nathan sits outside the door while Jo takes them.

“You can come in now.” He calls when he’s done. They sit on the bathroom floor and stare at the two sticks sitting on the toilet lid.  
“Do you think I’d be a good dad?” Nathan asks once some time has passed.  
“Of course, you’re great with little kids.” Jo tells him.  
“Thanks. I think you’d be a good one too.”  
Jo shrugs “Probably not. I have worse maternal instincts then my own mom.”  
“No you don’t” declares Nate “Your great at doing mom like things. You do laundry and can kind of cook and when I’m tried you brush your fingers through my hair till I fall asleep and your always correcting my spelling mistakes on my homework like my mom used to do when I was little. You’re just nervous about being a dad I get it.”  
“But you’re good at that stuff to! You’re a safe driver and you make me soup and tea when I’m sick and you’re always mumbling lullabies to me when I’m sleeping and you’re like the most cuddliest person ever. You’re like a dad already!”  
Nathan laughs a little a nudges Jo slightly “Thanks cutie.”  
“Anytime,”  
Jo scoots forward to check the tests then.

“I’m not pregnant.”

They before sit there silently for a moment.  
“Guess it must have just been the flu.” Jo mumbles   
“Well I mean maybe this is good. We are pretty young still. We can always try in like a year or two, right?”  
“Really?” Jo says perking up a little.  
“Well yeah just because this didn't work out doesn't mean we can’t try in a few years when things are less crazy.”

They do. In 2017 they get pregnant. It’s hard, especially with Nathan living in Colorado and Jo in Tampa but they make it work. Gabe loves babysitting more than you would think and Factors always buying the baby thousands of outfits that he would never have bought himself. Even Dutchy helps out, takes her around the rink during optional skate while Nate’s on the ice. Stammer’s probably the kids best friend, always spoiling her with stuff she probably doesn’t need and taking her to baby mani/pedi’s and for foryo. TJ and Onderi take her to the beach sometimes when Jo has errands; always come back a little more frantic then when they left. 

It’s nice being a family in the summer though. Even without a cup. They go back to Halifax for the most part. The baby likes it without the awful altitude or humidity. They take her to the park and put her on the swings and she takes her first steps right where Nate did 21 years ago. After the summer they go back to Tampa for a week to celebrate her first birthday and the day after Nate proposes to Jo in their bed at 2am.  
“It’s not like I didn't see this coming asshole.” Jo tells him staring at the ring some more. “When we were 17 and you said we would have a baby one day I kind of expected to get married as well.”  
“Well I’m sorry I didn't surprise you.” Nate smirks rolling on top of Jo. “Do I get a punishment?”  
Jo bursts out laughing. “Yeah being married to me for the next 60 some years bud.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I write way to much Mpreg. Gonna write some without after this! Any suggestions hit me up!


End file.
